missmjstoriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Theo Bailey
Theo Alexander Bailey is the son of Trey and Callie Bailey. He has 2 younger sisters, Alexandra and Tori, and is happily married to the love of his life with 2 kids and another on the way. Theo looks like his father and also very much acts like him. Although he has a soft side. He is also the Leader Of The Bronze Dragons. Theo Bailey loves his family very much and would do anything for them. Physical Appearance Chain Reaction Chain Reaction, Theo is 2 for most of the time. He has blonde short hair, blueish eyes, and light skin. He usually dresses in sweaters or T-shirts and Shorts. Later in the Season he is 8, At 8 he mostly wears his school uniform. In the bonus episodes, he is 16 and he wears a suit or a tux for homecoming. Chain Reaction King Theo In King Theo, Theo is 19 and his hair in longer, he likes to put it in a man bun all the time. He looks older and sometimes even has a beard. He wears mostly leather jackets, a T-shirt and jeans. Chain Reaction Lost In Lost Theo is 25. He wears a completely black suit. He looks the same as he did in King Theo except that he has more facial hair. It's Just An Illusion In IJAI Theo is only seen once, at Alex's Wedding. He is 26. He looks the same as he did in Lost. It's Just An Illusion: Captive In It's Just An Illusion Captive, Theo is seen with his two kids older, still Bronze Dragons leader and grieves the death of his father who was an extraordinary person, admired by many, even myself. It's Just An Illusion: Regrets In Regrets Theo is seen in a military outfit when he comes to Sicily to warn Luca. He looks the same as he did before. Personality Theo has mood swings much like sofia when it comes to his life.Theo much takes after his father for his personality. He is strong and though. He is very arrogant. He has a big heart and cares about people a lot but doesn't like to show it. He is very sensitive about his father and would do anything to keep his family safe. Relationships Trey Bailey Ship Name: Treo Trey is Theo's Father. They have a very close relationship even though Trey is very strict with him. Theo loves his father very much and hates to see him hurt. He dealt with Trey's death really hard and wanted to get rid of everyone and everything in his way when he died. They would always protect one another and think of each other when faced with disaster. Callie Bailey Ship Name: Cheo Callie is Theo's Mother. Theo loves his Mom very much and would do anything for her. He would protect her with his life. they are very close and Callie is always there for Theo. Alexandra Bailey Ship Name: Aleo Alexandra is Theo's Younger sister. He is very protective towards her. They have a very close relationship and tell each other almost everything. Theo always has and always will protect Alexandra. He would kill anyone who hurts her. Tori Bailey Ship Name: Toreo Tori is Theo's youngest sister. Theo looks after Tori and helps her after Trey's death. He comforts her and they help each other through their father's death. They are very close and Theo would protect her at all costs. Sofia Bailey Ship Name: Tofia Sofia is Theo's wife and the love of his life. Theo and Sofia love each other very much but they are both very independent and that leads to them fighting very often. But they always make up at the end. They have 2 children together and Theo would do anything to protect Sofia! Zara Bailey Ship Name: Zeo Zara is Theo's daughter and first child. From a young age Zara mastered the art of annoying her father. To this day she still does that.... Theo loves his daughter a lot and would protect her with everything he has. Jacob Bailey Ship Name: Thacob Jacob is Theo's son. Theo is very fond of Jacob and loves him very much. He expects a lot out of his son because Jacob is the heir to the Bronze Dragons and will take over when Theo steps down. Jake Ship Name: Thake Jake is Theo's college best friend and roommate. They are very good friends and Theo tells Jake everything. Jake knows about the Bronze Dragons and about Sofia and Theo's arranged marriage. After Theo moves out of his apartment and transfers to a closer college... He lets Jake stay in the apartment until he graduates. Jaden Johnson Ship Name: Jeo Jaden is Theo's second in command and Hunter's oldest son. Theo and Jaden are very close friends and help each other through though times. They trust each other with their life and work together to run the Bronze Dragons. Mia Ship Name: Meo Mia was Theo's girlfriend in the bonus episodes of Chain Reaction. She is his date to prom and she wanted to sleep with him after prom but he said he didn't love her and he didn't want to yet. It is unknown how they broke up. Talia Ship Name: Thelia Talia was Theo's Girlfriend in Chain Reaction King Theo. They were more friends with benefits than a couple. Talia was extremely jealous of Sofia and even faked a pregnancy just to get Theo. But her plan didn't work and the baby turned out to not be Theo's. Trey let her live, because she was pregnant, even though she betrayed the Dragons. No one knows what happened to her. Detroit Brown Ship Name: Detreo Detroit is Theo's father's best friend and a mentor to Theo. He gives Theo advice after Trey dies and helps him run the Bronze Dragons without his father. Detroit and Theo are very good friends and there kids are around the same age (Even though Detroit is way older than Theo). Connor Barett Ship Name: Creo Connor is Theo's Wife's Uncle. He and Theo don't get along at all because Connor thinks that Theo isn't good for Sofia because he is apart of a gang. Theo doesn't like Connor because he wanted Sofia to move to Ireland. But eventually they have learned to live with each other (After Trey threatened to make Terence look like a cuddly teddy bear). Luca Romano Ship Name: Thuca Luca is Theo's brother in law. They formerly didn't get along because Theo is extra overprotective of Alex and didn't want her to grow up and get married. They fought a lot at first.but after Trey's death they became friends. Theo helped Luca by giving them information in Regrets. Riccardo Romano Ship Name: Riceo Riccardo is a friend of Theo's and Luca's brother. They were arguing at first about who got to kill Elmo but then Theo left it and let Riccardo do it. Riccardo helped Theo deal with his father's death by sending Silvano to him after they found out Silvano killed Trey. Now the 2 of them are friends and help each other. Jonas Black Ship Name: Thonas Jonas is a friend of Theo's and Riccardo's & Luca's cousin. There had no arguments before and seem fine to each other. They are friends and help each other. Quotes Category:Physical Appearance Category:Personality Category:Quotes Category:Relationships Category:Bronze Dragons